


Not Another Coffee Shop AU II

by ChristinMKay



Series: My otp is like my coffee, it keeps me up at night [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Co-workers, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean finally asked his co-worker Cas out, they both have their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Coffee Shop AU II

**Author's Note:**

> So someone on tumblr wanted me to write a sequel, so here you go

Dean’s fingers twitch nervously. He can’t remember the last time he was so anxious. Or actually he can. It was the first day in the coffee shop.He remembers his heart racing, his pulse flying, his palms getting sweaty. Yet he had been brave enough to approach Castiel and introduce himself.

And the moment those warm, blue eyes had looked at him, all his nervousness had been gone.

Right now those eyes are just making it worse. Which is ridiculous, considering that Dean and Castiel have been friends since Dean started working with him. Also they both have been all over each other the entire time. A casual touch there, a casual touch here. They have kissed each other as well. And not to forget, this is Castiel. Cas. Beautiful, smart, kind Cas, who could get someone so much better than Dean.

By now Dean’s hands are shaking, until Castiel takes them, and tries to sooth Dean. It’s a simple gesture. Castiel takes Dean all the time at work, steadies them, calms Dean down. He has done it from the first day, the day Dean has fallen for Cas.

And just like always it works.

“Relax, Dean,” Castiel chuckles, “Nobody wants you to make coffee.”

Dean has to smile, his insides tingling, filling his body with warmth.

Cas smiles back, his heart melting, wonderful bright smile. Dean couldn’t be in love any more. He is so head over heels for Cas, he first doesn’t notice that their food has arrived.

They both have ordered cheeseburgers with fries.

Cas lets go of Dean’s hand, but Dean doesn’t mind. The burgers look to delicious.

Cas seems to think the same, because the moment he takes the first bite, he moans so wantonly, Dean is about to fall of his chair.

“I guess that means you like them,” Dean stutters, trying to hide of much Cas’ moaning affects him.

“These make me very happy,” Cas admits.

“Should I be jealous,” Dean jokes.

“Don’t worry,” Cas replies between bites, “You’re still my number one.”

“Aww, thanks,” Dean says, and tries not to blush. Of course he fails.

No matter how much Dean enjoys their date though, there is still a question burning in his mind.

“Cas, can I ask you a question?” he asks.

“If it’s about the Cafe Crema again,” Cas teases, but when he sees Dean’s serious glance, he stops, “Yes of course. Ask.”

“Why were you so depressed when you left work yesterday?”

Now it’s Castiel’s time to blush.

“I- I- I saw you writing your number on the cup of this pretty, blond girl you winked at,” Cas admits, “I thought you wanted to go out with her.”

Dean frowns confused. Which pretty, blond girl? He didn’t write his number on any cups, except Cas. So why does Cas think that…., “Oh,” Dean finally gets it, “You mean Jo.”

“Who?” Cas asks.

“Jo,” Dean starts to explain, “She is an old friend, and something like my little sister. I always write stupid stuff on her cup to tease her.”

Dean feels a hint of guilt floating through him. He was joking, how could he have known he would almost fuck things up with Cas.

“Sorry, if I made you feel bad,” Dean apologize.

“Don’t apologize,” Cas says quickly,” I’m just happy we we are here now.”

“Me too, Cas,” Dean admits.

The rest of their date is flawless. They joke a lot, hands brushing each other casually as always. At some point the end up in front of Cas’ apartment.

“Thanks Dean,” he says, “I had a wonderful time.”

“That’s awesome, because I would like to do this again. Soon,” Dean answers.

Cas just smiles and suddenly kisses him. Cas’ lips are soft, full, and such a perfect match for Dean’s. His knees get weak when Cas slips in his tongue, sending shivers down Dean’s spine.

They part for a second.

“Or,” Cas says before he kisses Dean passionate again, “You could just come inside.”


End file.
